Game of Thrones: In Desperate Times
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Beginning of my Game of Thrones Marathon. When a fire destroys their apartment, Arya and Gendry find themselves in a desperate situation, living with her family, with whom she was estranged at the time of the fire. Can they pull their lives together and mend the breaches that have formed?
1. Chapter 1

**Game of Thrones: In Desperate Times**

Chapter 1 of both my newest Game of Thrones story and also, the beginning of a new Game of Thrones Marathon, starting from now and lasting until the end of this year, enjoy :)

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

As the family came down to breakfast, they were expecting just a normal day. Indeed it seemed a normal day for the Stark family at their mansion of Winterfell. All seated around the table in the kitchen, they began to eat their breakfast. Of the Stark family, Eddard Stark and his wife, Catelyn, both in their forties, sat at the head of the table.

Eddard, or Ned as Cat affectionately called him, looked every inch a true Stark, with brown hair, grey eyes and a long face. Meanwhile, Cat showed the traits of her family, the Tully's. She had auburn red hair, blue eyes and high cheekbones.

Two of their children were already old enough to have their own places to live and were attending college, but had come home for a visit. Their eldest son, twenty-two year old Robb Stark and eldest daughter, nineteen year old Sansa Stark.

On the other side of the table was their younger sons, still in school, sixteen year old Bran Stark and eleven year old Rickon Stark. While inheriting a few noticeable Stark traits, the children all took after Cat the most, Sansa especially, who seemed to be a younger version of her mother.

"So, how is everyone this morning?" Cat asked with a smile.

They all chorused the same reply, good. Then all laughed and soon began making small talk, passing time, eating their breakfast.

However, in only a moment, their lives would be changed and the day would take a sudden and dramatic turn. The change began when Ned began to read the morning edition of the newspaper. It was Sansa who noticed it first; while reading, her father suddenly froze, eyes wide.

"Dad?" She asked, drawing everyone else's attention.

They all turned and saw his expression, Cat immediately became concerned.

"Ned?"

He put the newspaper down and pointed out the main story.

"Look..." He whispered. "That address..."

They all gathered around and began to read, all suddenly realizing what had caused his distress. The news story was about a fire which had destroyed an apartment building, but, as Ned said, the address is what caught their attention.

Cat trembled; horrified as she whispered. "Gods...Arya."

For the address of the building that had burned down, was indeed Arya's address. Arya Stark was the middle child of the Stark family, the youngest daughter, at seventeen years of age.

"God, is she…?" Sansa gasped.

Ned shook his head. "There's no mention of any deaths, but..."

He didn't need to finished they were all fearing the same thing, the apartment building had burned down, but what about Arya, what about, the others.

The others being Arya's boyfriend, Gendry Waters and their children, nine month old twins, a boy and a girl named Rickard and Alyssa respectively.

' _Gods, could this be…?'_ Cat wondered in terror. _'Oh, Arya, please don't be…?'_

Her fears came from the current issues within the family. They had all been shocked and, in her own case, as well as Ned, Robb and Sansa's, outraged by Arya's relationship with Gendry, a man five years her senior, then came Arya's teen pregnancy and things just exploded from there, resulting in Arya shocking them all by moving out of the house into an apartment with Gendry.

Cat shuddered. _'They aren't even married and, and all this stuff happened and now, this...Oh what if Arya is? What if the last thing I said to her was, to argue with her about her life, her choices, her pregnancy...'_

She looked around and the others and saw they were all thinking and feeling the same thing. All fearful for Arya, and in Ned, Robb and Sansa's case, fearful that their last words to her had been part of an argument.

"Shouldn't we..." Sansa began.

Robb sighed. "We need to find out what happened, to see if Arya is..."

Bran quickly spoke up however. "We don't even know where to begin."

"Yeah, especially after, after what happened between Arya and you guys." Rickon pointed out.

They didn't argue, they knew he was right. It did however, leave them all feeling terrible and worried.

Their worries remained as the time passed, until suddenly, a few hours later, there was a knock at the door.

Surprised by this, Ned went to answer it. When he opened the door, he stood, frozen, eyes wide.

Standing there, thankfully, alive, were Arya, Gendry and the twins.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Game of Thrones: In Desperate Times**

Chapter 2 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Ned froze in disbelief, Arya and Gendry stood on the doorstep, Arya's expression was tight, Gendry remained neutral however as he cradled Alyssa, Arya had Rickard on her hip.

"Dad..." She began.

Finally Ned found his voice. "Arya...Gendry, Gods, you all...you're safe, we, we read about the fire and..."

Arya nodded. "Yeah; we...Can we come in?"

Quickly recovering more Ned nodded. "Of course, of course."

He stepped back, letting them in. Ned wasn't sure what to think, he was feeling so many emotions and didn't even know where to start; Arya and Gendry entered and, as Ned directed them to do so, headed towards the living room. Carried by his mother Rickard was rubbing his eyes, a saddened expression on his face. No doubt what happened had also affected the children deeply too, Alyssa looked as if she had been crying not that long ago, as she snuggled close to her father, sucking her thumb.

"Are you all…?" He began.

Gendry shook his head. "We're all alive, as for the rest..."

"Ned, who is it?" Cat called out.

Nodding to them, Ned entered the living room, Arya and Gendry entering right behind him; Arya taking a deep breath as she prepared to face her family for the first time in thirteen months.

Once they entered, silence fell, all eyes on Arya and Gendry.

"They, they're here." Ned remarked. "They're alive."

Finally, after the shock wore off, it was Sansa who reacted first. Arya was nervous, unsure what to say or how to react, knowing the issues that still lingered between them, that surely had to still linger.

"Arya." Sansa finally choked out.

To Arya's shock, while still being careful of Rickard, Sansa hugged her.

"Thank the Gods." She said. "We were so, we thought you were all..."

Arya bit her lip, doing her best to return the hug with one hand. "I...we're fine Sansa, really."

No sooner had Sansa stepped back before her mother was there.

"Mom, I..." Arya began, but then Catelyn hugged her.

"I'm just glad you're safe, that all of you are safe." She said at last.

Arya was relieved at that, despite everything; the arguments, the disagreements and her leaving home, having no real contact with them for so long, her family were still welcoming, it was something they desperately needed, especially right now.

Ned turned to them. "C'mon, sit down...Do you need anything to drink or…?"

"No, I'm good, thank you." Gendry replied.

Arya nodded. "Yeah, I'll, just water, please."

Once they got Arya her water and once they were all seated, the awkwardness returned. None of them knew what to say, or even how to say it. The babies were wide-eyed as they took in these surroundings, the Starks couldn't deny their curiosity too, this was the first time they properly met the kids. Apart from having Gendry's black hair, Rickard was the image of his mother, who took after her father in appearance with brown hair, grey eyes and a long face. Gendry also had blue eyes, as a result Alyssa seemed to have completely taken after him in appearance.

Finally, Catelyn couldn't let her curiosity go unabated any longer.

"How did you survive?"

Gendry sighed. "Still seems like a miracle to be honest, we just..."

He trailed off and the others listened intently, amazed and unable to deny their worries for the couple.

"We heard the alarm." Gendry continued. "The flames...the smoke..."

Arya nodded, adding. "We weren't thinking really, just, we just grabbed the kids and got out."

It was then Sansa realized that Arya and Gendry were indeed clad in what looked like donated clothes, as were their children.

"Your things?" She asked, worriedly.

Arya shook her head sadly. "Gone."

"Gods, Arya." Catelyn gasped.

Arya just nodded, shifting her son as he sat on her lap. Gendry doing the same with Alyssa who sat on his.

He then explained. "Small things survived, but clothes, the cribs...things like that, all gone."

The family all gasped, realizing the true enormity of what had happened now; how much the young couple had lost, especially for their children.

"We...um..." Arya began awkwardly.

"Arya?" Ned queried, concerned.

She finally sighed. "I'm sorry, I know, after everything we...Could we stay here, at least until we get a new place."

Cat smiled softly; knowing why Arya was awkward about it, their past arguments. "Of course Arya, it's no trouble; we're just glad you're all safe."

Arya managed a small smile, somewhat relieved.

* * *

That night, in Arya's old room, which had been fixed up to accommodate Arya, Gendry and their children, Arya was busy trying to soothe Rickard back to sleep after he woke up hungry. Alyssa was still sleeping soundly. She was still amazed at everything that had happened, yet at the same time, concerned.

"Gods..."  
"Arry?" Gendry queried.

She turned and tilted her head. "Hmmm?"

"You okay?"

She sighed and admitted. "I just, I'm worried...after everything that happened between me and my family..."

"They want to try to help us." Gendry explained.

Arya nodded. "I know, it's just...I didn't expect it."

"Mama?"

She smiles down at her son as she cradled him in her arms.

"It's okay."

She soon managed to get him to sleep and set him in the crib her parents had provided before returning to bed, settling in for the night with Gendry.

"It'll be fine." He tried to reassure her.

"I hope so." She replied.

He hugged her and they slowly drifted off together, hopeful for the future.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Game of Thrones: In Desperate Times**

Chapter 3 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah, they are :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you liked them, yeah :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Having returned from grocery shopping, as well as picking up stuff for Arya, Gendry and the kids, Sansa and Catelyn entered the living room, hearing the giggling of the two infants from there. They stopped as they entered, taking in the scene before them.

"Aww." Sansa said with smile.

Catelyn smiled too as they watched Bran and Rickon playing with their niece and nephew, making the two infants laugh happily. Seeing the happy sight before them, they both couldn't help but think about Arya.

"She didn't deserve to lose her things in a fire." Sansa said. "For life to be so...cruel like that..."

Catelyn gently shook her head. "I know, so much lost. But at least she has her life...and her children and Gendry too."

They both observed Arya who was sitting nearby, smiling as she watched over her children, glad to see them bonding with their uncles. Sansa couldn't help but grin but Catelyn's expression was one of sadness as she reflected on the past, on the strained relationship between herself and Arya.

"Mom?"

She turned, Sansa was looking at her concerned. "It was my fault."

Sansa tilted her head, confused. "What?"

"I drove her away." Catelyn explained sadly. "I didn't even listen to her, and now, now all this. She came to us for help, but only because she desperately needed it...Even now she's anxious around us."

Sansa shook her head. "Mom, please, it'll be alright."

Catelyn managed a small smile at that, hopeful that Sansa was right.

Later on in the day, while Sansa was helping Arya with Rickard and Alyssa, Ned approached Cat who was seated in her usual chair in the living room.

"Ned?" She hadn't been expecting him.

He had been working in his office and she expected it to take a couple more hours.

"I just thought I'd see how you were doing." He explained.

Smiling at that Cat nodded. "Yes, I...I'm quite alright."

"Glad to hear it." He replied softly. "How is everyone else?"

"Rather well."

They watched as Arya stood, talking to Sansa while she fed Alyssa and Sansa changed Rickard.

Smiling wider at this, Ned remarked. "Arya has done alright for herself."

"She has..." Cat agreed. "Maybe, Maybe it's time."

"For what?"

Cat turned to him, her expression serious. "Think about Ned, all those arguments we had with Arya, how...the fact she only came to us because she was desperate, despite how happy she looks, she's still wary. She's been through so much, we hardly supported her. I even chased her away when she was pregnant, when she needed me most..."

"Cat..."

"I think, I think it's time we resolved this, that we made amends." She continued. "I think it's time we really spoke to Arya, to try and put this all behind us. To once more be the family she deserves."

Ned nodded. "I agree Cat, I quite agree."

So they both endeavoured to do just that, once they could find the time for them and Arya to sit down together and finally talk things out.

Even later still, as Arya had but the twins down for a nap, Gendry returned home.

"Hey." She greeted him, smiling.

Gendry nodded. "Hi."

They had spoken about this and agreed that while Arya stayed and looked after the twins today, Gendry would go and speak to their insurance people about payment for all the damages they suffered, as well as start the search for a new house. Arya planned to do her part in this to, but today, she needed to keep an eye on the twins.

"So, how did it go?" She asked; noting Gendry's strange expression.

Gendry bit his lip. "Surprisingly well...Dad showed up."

"Gods." Arya gasped.

It was no surprise after all, why that was such a big deal. Gendry was the son of Robert Baratheon, the president of Westeros; but not his wife Cersei. He had been born from a drunken one night stand between Robert and his mother. After his mother's death, Gendry tried to find out about his father; only to discover the truth and, while Robert was by no means distant; it tainted Gendry's view of him.

But now, with all that happened; Gendry couldn't deny. "I know; he...he's doing what he can to help out."

Arya nodded, impressed and hopeful. Things had a strong chance of finally getting better it seemed.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Game of Thrones: In Desperate Times**

Chapter 4 of my Game of Thrones story, a short but touching one, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah, it does :)  
P: Thanks, here we go :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

The hard work was still going on, Gendry bit his lip as he looked over all the papers before him. He was trying to deal with all the insurance documents and everything he needed to try and complete the claim while, at the same time, seeking a new house.

' _Still; still stuck living with Arya's family...They mean well, they want to help us, but I...We're dependent on them and...'_ He thought to himself. _'I can't believe this.'_

He sighed, clearly despondent and Robert Baratheon, who was nearby, noted this and turned to his son.

"Gendry?"

He started and then, seeing his father's confusion, he sighed again and shook his head.

"It's, it's nothing, never mind." He replied.

But Robert wouldn't let it lie. "Gendry, something is troubling you; I know I've never been...around as much as I should. But I want to help you, in any way I can. If something troubles you, you can tell me."

There was silence for a while, until finally, Gendry nodded, straightening up.

"I...Alright." He said at last.

At Robert's offer they moved through to the living room, they were in the Baratheon mansion, and sat down. Gendry sat for a moment, gathering his thoughts, unsure how to give voice to his troubles.

Finally, he was unable to hold back any longer.

"I just, I can't believe we have to live with my in-laws, until we get a new house." He said. "It's just...I know they mean well, I know we need help. But...For us, for me, a grown man..."

It suddenly became clear to Robert. While grateful for the help they were receiving, Gendry felt ashamed.

"It's all fine." Robert said softly, trying to reassure him. "You'll have a new house before you know it."

But Gendry shook his head; revealing the true depths of his turmoil. "I wish, I wish it could be that simple. I feel like I've failed Arya and the kids."

"Nonsense."

Gendry tried to protest. "But..."

"No need for that." Robert tried to explain. "You..."

"I should be able to provide for them, but this..." Gendry continued.

"Relax." Robert replied; continuing before Gendry could protest. "They don't blame you and you shouldn't blame yourself, it wasn't anything you had control over."

Gendry remained quiet for a while; Robert's words were simple and to the point. Mulling over them he couldn't help but finally grin as slowly, he began to realize just what his father meant.

"I...Thanks dad." He said at last.

Robert nodded with a grin. Gendry couldn't deny he felt better and, as they resumed their work on trying to fix the insurance, he felt that he was finally bridging the gap between himself and his father.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Game of Thrones: In Desperate Times**

Chapter 5 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, Robert does his best :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, yeah :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

It had been a whole week since Arya and Gendry had to move in to her parents house with their children, following the house fire. There was no denying, things were still awkward for them, but they were doing their best. It was hard on the children especially, being out of their familiar surroundings; luckily they were with family. The loss of things like cribs and clothes was remedied quickly.

Right now, in an effort to try and get their lives back on track, Arya had gone to help Gendry as they sought to finally sort through the final details of the insurance and try to find a new place. Arya had been torn at first, between doing this and her duties as a mother.

But she had been reassured, somewhat, by her parents and now, as she and Gendry were out trying to finally resolve things, Ned and Cat looked after the babies.

Ned smiled gently as he looked over at Cat; she returned the smile and nodded to him. They were currently doing their best to get the babies to sleep. Rickard was already asleep as his grandfather cradled him. Ned grinned at this and gently rocked the baby boy, making sure he was comfortable. Catelyn meanwhile also grinned, gently rocking Alyssa.

She was more stubborn than her brother and was fighting to stay awake, even though her eyelids were drooping.

Cat couldn't help but smile wider as Alyssa reached her tiny hand up to grasp her grandmother's shirt.

"Ganma." The baby girl yawned.

Catelyn nodded, gently rocking her. "It's okay, Alyssa. I'm here."

"Mama, Dada?"

"They'll be back soon. Don't worry." Cat explained. "C'mon now, sleep, it's nap time."

Alyssa shook her head but yawned, despite her words. "N-no, no, no sweepy."

But even as she said it her eyelids fluttered closed and she was soon asleep like her brother. Ned and Cat shared a grin at this and went through to gently lay the babies down in their cribs. After doing so they stepped back and watched over the twins as they slept for a while.

"Gods, the memories." Cat whispered.

Ned nodded; he knew exactly what she meant. They still remembered, so vividly all of their own children, in their infant years. The many happy memories filled them as they realized how much they missed those days.

Things were happier and simpler back then and, while still mostly happy, there were dark spots nowadays, such as the feud they'd had with Arya before the twins birth, until the fire that brought her back into their lives, a feud still not properly resolved.

Nevertheless, Ned agreed happily. "I know, it's wonderful, having babies around the house again."

Cat nodded and they held onto each other, content and happy, lost in memories. Memories of times long past, of their own journey of parenthood and while they could see their mistakes now. They remembered mainly the good times, the happy times.

They did not ignore the mistakes and other dark spots, but right now, in this exact moment, it was those happy times which mattered the most.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Chapter 6

**Game of Thrones: In Desperate Times**

Chapter 6 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, yeah, it was sweet :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Returning home Arya smiled softly to herself; this time Gendry had been the one to stay home with their kids while she tried to sort things out. Sure enough, entering the living room, she found him, seated on the sofa, both kids seated on his lap, all of them happy and smiling.

Seeing her first Rickard's smile grew. "Mama!"

That in turn made Alyssa reacted, eyes wide, grinning. Gendry looked up and also smiled.

"Hey there."

She sat down next to them, hugging the kids as they tried to move over to her. "Hey."

Taking a careful look at her, Gendry replied. "So, you're looking a lot more like your usual confident self, I take it things went well?"

"Oh yeah." She replied with a smirk. "The insurance is all sorted out, we'll get the payment tomorrow...Now we just need to find a new house."

Gendry nodded, they now sat, both holding one of their children, who had snuggled up against them. Arya paused however as she noticed something. There was a distant look in Gendry's eyes, one which made her realize right away something was up. They knew each other too well.

"Gendry, what's going on?" She asked. "Be honest with me, I can see you are troubled."

He sighed. "It's, something stupid; you shouldn't..."

"Yeah, what else is new? C'mon, talk to me." She replied, smirking.

Gendry rolled his eyes but nodded.

He knew he couldn't hide the truth from Arya.

"I just...I was feeling guilty, for a long time. I spoke to Dad about it, but it never really went away."

"Guilty?" Arya echoed.

He nodded. "I felt...ashamed. That we had to move here, I thought, I was letting you and the kids down, that I should have been able to provide for you both."

"Gendry, that's ridiculous." She said firmly. "You had no control over it, there was nothing you could have done."

Gendry nodded. "Yeah, that's what Dad said."

"Well he's right. Besides, we do things together, remember. That's what we always agreed, no shouldering burdens, we share them. You didn't let any of us down, trust me." She told him.

He smiled. "Yeah, I...I guess you're right."

"You knew that yourself, you just needed to hear someone say it." She told him.

Gendry nodded in agreement before asking. "So, what about you, what's troubling you?"

Arya sighed and then admitted. "Oh, you know...still not too sure where I stand and such with my family."

"Ah...So, you haven't…?" He began.

Arya shook her head. "No, not yet. We've been busy with all this. But I see what you mean, I really should talk to them."

"I agree. Don't worry about the house thing and all that just now...Find time, say, tomorrow?" Gendry replied. "Talk to your family, it's time things got sorted out, it's been long enough already."

Arya couldn't agree more. They moved closer, their now sleeping children still resting against them. All the while grinning; despite how down they felt before, they had both managed to cheer the other up.

To them, that was the one thing that always helped them; knowing that, no matter what, they would always have each other's backs.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Chapter 7

**Game of Thrones: In Desperate Times**

Chapter 7 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah they were, well, funny you should say that, read on :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

The following day Arya found herself trying hard to prepare for what was to come.

"Arry, it'll be alright." Gendry tried to reassure her. "Everything's taken care of...I'm taking the kids to see dad, Myrcella and Tommen. You're just gonna talk with your family."

Arya turned to him. "Yeah, talk with them, and try and get them to understand...And I; I can't claim to be the victim, I was just as bad. We..."

Gendry approached her, hugging her and kissing the top of her head. "You're overthinking it. You can do this; the fact you acknowledge that, means you're already halfway there. Trust me, this will work, for all of us, I'm sure of it."

Arya let out a slow breath, returning Gendry's embrace. "I hope you're right, I'm so tired of this, the nervousness, the...animosity, tension. I just want us all to be a family again."

Gendry smiled softly. "Well, that's up to all of you."

She nodded as they stepped back, he was right. She turned to Rickard and Alyssa who were sitting together, playing with a ball, passing to back and forth between each other. She approached them and knelt down.

"Okay, you two be good with daddy now." She told them.

They both looked up at her, nodding, she smiled. "Good."

Gently lifting Alyssa up, Gendry did the same with Rickard and they headed downstairs and outside. Soon they had both kids securely in their car seats.

"Alright, I'll see you soon." Arya said.

Gendry nodded. "Right; you'll be fine."

She smiled and watched as he drove away. Taking a deep breath she then turned and headed back inside.

She bit her lip as she approached the living room, everybody was already inside and looked up as she entered. Seeing her apprehensive expression, Ned reacted first.

"Arya, is something wrong?"

She replied, praying her voice remained firm. "Dad...mum, everyone, I-I want to...I was hoping we could, it's important."

Quickly sharing a look Ned and Cat both nodded.

Cat replied. "Of course, Arya. Come, sit down."

She did so, the others all facing her; this was it.

"I wanted to talk...about us, about what happened between us when I...well, when _it_ all started." She explained.

They knew what she meant by that and there was a momentary pause.

"Oh Arya..." Sansa whispered, breaking it. "We should've been more understanding. We just..."

Arya shook her head. "That's putting it mildly. Listen, I get it, I get where you were coming from. You were all, afraid for me. But you never gave Gendry or me a chance."

Ned sighed. "Arya, you are absolutely right; it's something we've regretted bitterly, especially after all that's happened."

"We never gave you a chance when you ended up pregnant either." Cat said sadly. "That's another thing we did wrong; we simply judged you. We shouldn't have, you needed us most then and we...we chased you away."

Arya shook her head, surprising her mother.

Looking carefully at her mother Arya replied.

"No, I ran off, I wasn't chased away. I wasn't exactly fair in all this either." She admitted. "We've all done things we regret. But you still took me in, took Gendry and the kids in too, after the fire."

Robb straightened up. "We want to make things right Arya, but we still struggle, trying to figure out, how to...approach it. Until you approached us."

The others nodded and Arya managed a small smile. "Yes; I know...It's why I did it."

There was another silence until finally Arya spoke.

"The way I see it, once Gendry and I find a new house, we'll be moving out. But, I don't want to leave things unresolved between us. Are we going to let these regrets and rash actions eat away at us. Drive us apart for good?"

She could see their faces and knew her words hit home. They all finally smiled, which brought a smile to her face.

"You're right Arya." Her mother said at last. "We shouldn't be doing this, we're family and that's what matters most."

Grinning Arya stood up, approached, and hugged her mother, the rest of the family wasted no time joining in and Arya felt relief beyond anything she had felt in such a long time.

' _This is only the beginning, but still...'_ She thought happily.

She had hope now, real hope for things getting better at last.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Chapter 8

**Game of Thrones: In Desperate Times**

Chapter 8 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Yes they are :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you like them; yeah, things are looking up :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

The atmosphere in the Stark house had changed, following her talk with her family, Arya couldn't help but smile. Things had finally been resolved between them and they now were much more at peace with each other. The support Arya found herself receiving was unconditional and, she didn't deny she needed it. Still her happiness remained. She had just finished putting Rickard into his crib for a nap and was currently rocking Alyssa, trying to get her off to sleep.

' _As usual, Rickard is easy to get to sleep, but Alyssa has to be stubborn.'_ She reflected.

Even now, despite her eyelids drooping and yawning, Alyssa shook her head.

"N-no, no sweep..." She mumbled.

Arya shook her head. "It's nap time, baby girl."

Alyssa mumbled again. "No tired."

"Yes you are, I can see it. Don't try to out-stubborn me, little one." Arya replied with a soft laugh.

Alyssa rubbed one her eyes, looking up at her mother and then, after a few more minutes of fighting it, drifted off to sleep. Arya grinned and set her daughter down in her crib.

"Arry."

She turned to see Gendry and gestured for him to be quiet. "They're asleep."

He nodded. "Right, well, I need to talk to you, to your family too."

Arya nodded and, setting up the baby monitor, she joined him as they headed downstairs.

They found all the family gathered in the living room and Arya had a sneaking suspicion that Gendry had asked them to be there.

"Alright, what's going on?" She asked.

Her mother was the one who replied. "A very good question, Arya. What is going on, Gendry?"

Looking around at everyone, Gendry smiled. "Well, I just wanted you all to know. Not only is the insurance all sorted out, not only does it cover everything...But we've got a new place now."

They all gasped, Arya's eyes widened. "What, really, we..."

"We have a home again." He confirmed.

Grinning widely and not caring about her family looking on, Arya hugged him, pulling into a deep kiss. The rest of the family all grinned and, when the couple finally parted, joined them, exchanging hugs and congratulating them. They finally had the means to get back on track and get their lives back.

"We better get started, we need to be ready." Arya said.

Gendry nodded. "Yeah, we have to pack."

The family all agreed and so they prepared themselves, ready to begin.

While Sansa took care of the twins, Arya and Gendry got to work packing. Ned and Cat joined in, helping them.

"Mum, dad..." Arya began. "I just wanna say...Thank you, for everything."

Ned grinned. "It's no trouble Arya, you're family and..."

"No, I mean it...Despite the bad blood, you took us in. We were able to resolve things at last and now...Now we can starting looking forward." Arya explained.

They all smiled and Catelyn hugged her daughter. "Just remember Arya, no matter what, you'll always have a place here."

"Thanks mum." Arya replied, returning the hug.

They returned to packing and before long they were all packed and ready. Setting the twins up in their car seat, Arya looked back at the family home for a moment. It was strange, but in a way she was almost glad the fire happened now, given what had changed over the past several days.

"Mama?" Rickard looked up at her, clearly surprised.

She smiled. "We've got a new home, Rickard, we're going there now."

Soon they were in their car and driving to their new home. Once there they entered inside; everything was perfect, both Arya and Gendry grinned, each holding one of their children. They could now look forward to a fresh start, with the ghosts of the past finally behind them.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	9. Chapter 9

**Game of Thrones: In Desperate Times**

Chapter 9, an intentionally short but sweet chapter, of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

In the days that passed, Arya, Gendry and their kids had finally got settled into their new apartment. Gendry smiled as he returned home from work, relieved that life had finally taken a turn for the better.

' _After everything that happened, I was afraid, but now, here we are...things are looking up again.'_ He reflected.

It was then he stopped and smiled, although part of him was confused. For he had just spotted Arya seated at the kitchen table, the baby monitor was set next to her, through it the sounds of the twins gentle breathing could be heard as they slept. What had caught his attention was the far off look in Arya's eyes as she was deep in thought.

"Arry?" He said softly.

She started but then turned to him, smiling. "Hey, how was your day?"

"Good." He replied. "How about you?"

She nodded. "Yeah, everything was fine."

He sat down, smiling. "Cool. So, what's up?"

"Huh?"

"You okay?" He queried. "You looked pretty...far away there."

Realizing what he meant she grinned and nodded. "Oh yeah, I'm doing great, was just...thinking."

"About?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Her answer surprised him greatly.

"Marriage."

His eyes widened, he thought for a moment he had misheard.

But then he saw her expression and realized she was serious.

"Oh?"

She nodded. "Yeah, well it's kinda funny. But looking back, mum's main anxiety about us being together in our own place and especially having kids, was mainly...us not being married. Although she's over that now, thinking about it, well..."

Gendry nodded slowly. "Right, so...that's what got you thinking about it?"

She nodded and Gendry thought for a moment.

"Are you really Arry, I mean, didn't you always say…?"

"I know what I said." She replied quickly. "But, things change, I'm not gonna be any different if we get married, we practically already are."

He laughed softly. "You've got a point there, all we'd be doing is making it...official before witnesses."

"Exactly."

"So, how do you think we should…?" He began only to stop, stunned.

For there was Arya, on one knee, proposing to him. It did not take him long to say yes, and the grin on her face just before they kissed was absolutely worth it.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	10. Chapter 10

**Game of Thrones: In Desperate Times**

Chapter 10 of my Game of Thrones story, the final chapter, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, it was sweet :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Arya Stark smiled as she woke up, it was the big day, today she would be getting married to her boyfriend, Gendry Waters. She didn't hold with that nonsense about the bride not seeing the groom the night before the wedding. As such she was currently lying in bed, in Gendry's arms. She knew from the way his grip on her tightened slightly he was awake.

"Morning." She said softly.

She turned to face him as he replied. "Morning"

They kissed and Arya smiled wider, Gendry smiling in reply.

"Today's the big day." He said happily.

Arya nodded and then heard the sounds of their daughter Alyssa waking up. They both got out of bed and Arya walked over to the crib and lifted Alyssa up, Gendry doing the same with the still sleeping Rickard. Alyssa smiled and waved at her mother.

"I better go feed her before it's time to get everything ready." She said.

Gendry nodded. "Yeah; I'll see you at the Godswood, I should get going, get ready, Sansa and your mother will be here soon, right?"

Arya laughed and nodded, they had agreed they wanted to do an old fashioned, albeit traditional Northern Wedding Ceremony. Although they were still keeping with some of the more modern themes.

"I'll be the one in white." She quipped; Gendry laughed and they left the room.

Gendry quickly got dressed before doing so. Arya headed for the kitchen while Gendry left the apartment. Arya knew he would call up her father and brothers and then head down to the church where the others would all be arriving eventually.

Not too long afterwards, with both babies awake and dressed, Arya answered the knock at the door. It was her mother, Sansa and also one of Sansa's friends from college, Margaery Tyrell; like Arya they had dressed in simple clothes. They would change into their wedding clothes when they were at the church.

"Arya, good morning." Her mother greeted. "So, you ready?"

Arya smiled before replying. "I've never been more ready for anything in my life."

Cat smiled, she had never seen Arya so excited. Sansa picked Rickard up and began feeding him while Arya fed Alyssa. Cat began preparing breakfast for them; they all spoke about the wedding and how they had made sure everything was on schedule.

Finally, once they had all finished breakfast and made their preparations Cat announced that it was time. They all headed out and got in the car, soon they arrived at the Godswood. The mood was buzzing with excitement and also, nervousness, but excitement was predominant. Finally they got out of the car and then headed to the room that had been set aside for them to use in getting ready.

Finally in the room the girls sat Arya down and began working, getting her ready with her make-up, her hair and her dress; ready to ensure that, as Arya walked down the aisle, she was unforgettable.

Meanwhile, Gendry stood at the Heart Tree; he was restless, nervous, he was certain he would only be calm once Arya was by his side. He turned to his best man, anxiety written all over his face.

"Now, you're sure you've still got the rings, Edric?" He asked.

His half-brother, Edric Storm, rolled his eyes; Gendry had asked him before about the rings, this was the fifth time. "Relax Gendry; I still have them, unless they jumped out my pocket when you asked me fifteen minutes ago."

Gendry smiled tightly and nodded. "Sorry, just nervous."

Edric nodded.

"I know; you'll be fine, not much longer now."

Gendry nodded in reply and then Eddard Stark approached, checking his watch.

"It's about time guys; I better go, take your places." He told them.

They nodded and did so as things were ready to get started; Gendry tensed, not much longer now until Arya through the Godswood and they would soon be husband and wife. By now everybody was in their places; his father was present, ready for his part in the ceremony, Catelyn and Sansa each looking after the twins.

Finally; Arya entered and Gendry found himself stunned. He always saw her as beautiful, but now, she was absolutely breath taking; her dress was perfect; her hair, everything about her seemed to shine. She smiled at him as she walked down the path towards the Heart Tree on her father's arm and soon they stood at the Heart Tree, ready to bind their lives together.

Once the ceremony was completed they kissed. For Arya everything was a whirl; before she knew it they were arriving at the reception; being held at the Stark family mansion, ready to meet with the others as they arrived. They stood together, Arya held Alyssa on her hip, Gendry carried Rickard. Arya's family were the first to arrive.

"Congratulations Arya." Sansa cried cheerfully as she hugged her.

Arya smiled and returned the hug as best she could, still holding Alyssa. "Thanks Sansa."

This continued as the guests filed in, there weren't many, Arya didn't want a large audience. Soon they had finished the greetings and were enjoying the reception meal.

"This is amazing, I still can't believe it." Arya whispered to Gendry. "I swear, if someone told me all this would happen, back when we first started dating, I would've laughed at them."

Gendry smiled. "Well, I'm glad it worked out this way, Arry, for all of us."

Arya smiled at her kids, lying in their rockers smiling up at their parents.

"Me too." She replied truthfully.

It was then the music started and Arya silently thanked her mother and sister for all the impromptu dancing lessons she had given her, it was time for the bride and groom's first dance.

The rest of the night passed by with great enjoyment; during a break in the dancing Cat sat next to Arya.

"Congratulations Arya." She said happily. "You deserve this, you really do."

Arya felt like her face was going to hurt from smiling so much. "Thanks mum; it's amazing; to know this is all really going on…I'm not dreaming, that's what makes it so much better."

Cat smiled back and nodded; she then asked. "Do you know where you are going for the honeymoon? I know it won't be easy with the kids."

Arya nodded.

"We've decided to go to Dorne; we've already made the arrangements to go to the Water Gardens, it should be fine for the kids too." She explained.

Cat smiled, happy that they seemed to have everything sorted out. Finally, after a long and enjoyable evening, Arya and Gendry prepared to leave for their honeymoon, they held hands while each holding one of the kids in their other arm.

They left for the car, saying their goodbyes and as the car drove away Cat and Ned watched happily, relieved and overjoyed that Arya and Gendry were now married, that everything had finally come together, for all of them.

They now had a bright future to look forward to.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
